1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding window arrangement for vehicles and more particularly to an arrangement for holding said windows in sealed overlapping relation when closed.
2. Prior Art
In conventional sliding windows for vehicles, two laterally displaceable sliding windows are mounted in a main frame adapted to be secured to the vehicle body. The overlapping portions of the sliding windows are apt to be spaced apart by the vibration of the vehicle while running, especially in those cases where the height of the window is relatively high. As a result of this spacing, the sealing function for the windows is compromised and the efficiency of the heating and cooling of the interior of the vehicle is substantially decreased. Furthermore, it is possible for water to leak through the spaced apart windows into the interior of the vehicle.